


九辫/给你二两黑狗血

by konkosensiw233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konkosensiw233/pseuds/konkosensiw233
Summary: 一改全文，字数3.1w+无逻辑，无历史常识，男性可婚，有62.14英里。架空创世神文。不渣不作，一个格局不是很大的家国天下的故事。主cp九辫，含部分郎春友情向，以及训诫情节，谨慎食用。





	九辫/给你二两黑狗血

**Author's Note:**

> 一改全文，字数3.1w+
> 
> 无逻辑，无历史常识，男性可婚，有62.14英里。
> 
> 架空创世神文。
> 
> 不渣不作，一个格局不是很大的家国天下的故事。
> 
> 主cp九辫，含部分郎春友情向，以及训诫情节，谨慎食用。

0.

 

至德十七年春，北渝袭扰边境不断，五月，大启发动对渝反击战，收复青州，九皇子翔功勋卓著，战功斐然。

 

上谕，加顺平郡王，封宣威将军。

 

1.

 

看官说，天家贵胄，何愁王爵？

 

并非。

 

当别的少年还在家里玩闹的时候，十三岁的九皇子已经弓马娴熟，在骁骑营从一名小兵做起的他成长迅速，很快被破格编入作战队伍。

 

这才有九皇子时年十六领军开营。

 

2.

 

杨九郎与张云雷相识于一场新兵集训。

 

彼时的张云雷还是一名新兵，他十三岁，身材瘦小，浑身上下也没二两肉，举着有两个他高的长枪，站在一群新兵中最边角的位置。

 

杨九郎在校场上给新兵训话，打马从列队站好的新兵方阵经过，看到了瘦瘦小小的张云雷。

 

稚气未脱的脸庞显的有些虎头虎脑的可爱，脑袋后面还留了个长生辫儿。

 

杨九郎想起他上次回宫时候在街上看到的小孩子，他下马走到张云雷身边问：“你叫什么名字？几岁了？老家在哪里？”

 

张云雷目视前方：“回将军！我叫张云雷！刚满十三！老家在青州！”

 

一张口还是童声，杨淏翔看向身后的李九春：“我大启兵役何时这么重了？连半大的孩子也要招进来？”

 

李九春跟他多年，心说您参军时还没他高呢，面上却不动声色，假装支吾不出答案。

 

就听张云雷大声回答道：“将军！我是自愿参军的！”

 

“哦？”杨九郎眉毛一挑，“说说原因？”

 

“回将军！我家全家三十三口，有三十二口死在北渝的刀下！”张云雷声音洪亮：“就剩我一个人活着！所以我参军！为家人报仇！”

 

杨九郎笑：“那北渝已经归顺大启，亦是我大启的臣民，你也要杀么？”

 

“将军！没有北渝，还有别的地方对我大启虎视眈眈！”张云雷看向他，眼神里凶光毕露，“我发誓，犯我边境的鞑子们，不杀光誓不罢休！”

 

“好志气！”杨九郎赞他，看向马上的李九春，“李监军，立刻登记，这小兵我要了！”杨九郎龇着他并不齐整的牙：“明天起，他跟我，一起训练！”

 

张云雷脸上的凶光瞬间转为惊讶，他有点目瞪口呆的看着这位将军，他明明也是个少年郎，眼睛小小的，笑得时候眼睛更小了，公布完这道命令，便跨上了那匹马，打马往校场的发令台去。

 

李九春应了一声得令，看了一眼张云雷，也是两腿一夹马腹，跟随前面将军的马蹄一路踢起来的尘烟，一道去了发令台。

 

2.

 

张云雷拎着属于他的军备到将军营帐报道的时候，杨九郎坐在案前，上面摆着一个漆盘，里面是剪子，剃刀和一段红绳儿。

 

“将军！”张云雷拱手朝他行礼。

 

杨九郎摆手：“这称呼不好，倒像是那些胡子拉碴老气横秋的家伙们。”

 

张云雷又躬的深了一点：“这是您的位置，云雷不敢。”

 

“我说，这称呼不好。”杨九郎起身，接过小孩儿手中的一杆长枪，搁在旁边的兵器架上：“我本名杨淏翔，族中行九，你可以随军中那些人一起叫‘九郎’，或者也可以叫我本名，”杨九郎亲手替小孩儿摘下了头盔，极大的信任与想要照顾小孩儿的莫名情绪涌上心头。

 

“翔……翔子哥哥。”怯生生的一声。

 

“真乖，那么我该叫你什么？”他看着张云雷，满眼期待。

 

“我娘，我娘叫我小辫儿。”

 

“恩，小辫儿。”杨九郎打量他后脑那根长生辫儿，“这是娘亲给小辫儿留的吗？”

 

张云雷点头：“是…翔子哥哥…这是我娘编的。”

 

“可是小辫儿参军了哦，这个小辫儿就不能留着了，”杨九郎指指桌子上的漆盘，“哥哥替你好好剪下来留着，好么？”

 

张云雷眼圈瞬间红了，又立即伸手在眼前抹了一把，大声说道：“好！”

 

杨九郎把那足有二尺的长生辫剪下来，用红绳扎好，再用剃刀理了额外的碎发，将细长的麻花辫放在张云雷手里，张云雷看了一眼，放在怀里：“将军！”

 

“恩？”

 

“唔……翔子哥哥。”张云雷握紧拳头，“我以后一定会当上将军！为我爹娘报仇！”

 

3.

 

接下来的日子，学习兵法，集训，演习，打仗，日复一日。

 

张云雷弓马骑射进步神速，最不擅长的枪法也日渐提升，能与李九春拆上二十多招。

 

杨九郎也是他这个年纪参军，自然能帮他少走很多弯路，出则同行，寝则同眠，杨九郎说什么，张云雷便做什么，对杨九郎可谓言听计从。

 

这一年皇上嘉奖杨九郎治军，擢升亲王，拟于冠礼之后开府一并封赏。

 

这一年张云雷十六，杨九郎十九，得到嘉奖令的时候，正在西北前线。

 

4.

 

李九春又一次在三十招之内没占上风，抱着枪对张云雷行了一礼，便回了杨九郎所在的发令台，跟他站在一起看张云雷独自练枪。

 

半晌，杨九郎悠悠开口：“明日你不用跟他留手，全力跟他打就是。”

 

“哦？”李九春抱着肩膀，倒被这人冷硬的语调逗笑了：“我以为将军您看不出来呢。”

 

杨九郎斜斜看他：“连你的枪法都是我带出来的，你觉得呢？”

 

“您再斜一点就看不见黑眼珠了。”李九春笑嘻嘻两声，再次看向舞动长枪的张云雷。

 

晚间就寝，杨九郎笑着看张云雷从大帐里溜出去练枪，笑而不语。

 

第二天再打，李九春不敢撒开膀子，用了八成力跟张云雷打。

 

张云雷强接下四十招，最后被挑飞了手里的长枪。

 

李九春还是抱拳施礼走回看台，跟杨九郎并肩站在一起，看向将长枪捡回来接着练习的张云雷。

 

“你没出全力，”杨九郎语气淡淡的，“他不服气，明天继续。”末了添上一句，“再不出全力，你就回去找高教头报道吧。”

 

李九春挠挠头：“行吧行吧。我心疼倒心疼错了。”

 

“用得着你？”

 

杨九郎瞪他一眼，难得见了眼睛。

 

这次晚饭后张云雷就出去了，一夜也没回来。

 

第三天一早杨九郎见了，便知道这人一夜没睡，双眼熬的通红，嘱咐李九春再来。

 

李九春使出全力没敢留手，一杆长枪气势如虹，舞的密不透风枪花四散。

 

张云雷没撑过二十招，虎口便被震裂，淌了满手的血。站在校场中间看向发令台上面的杨九郎，拳头握紧了又松开。

 

那一瞬间，杨九郎觉得自己的心也被攥紧在那手掌中央的血色里。

 

张云雷枪法的路子终于对了。

 

杨九郎召来给他处理伤口的军医，嘱咐一定要用上好的药减轻小孩儿的痛苦。

 

军医退出了大帐，李九春在旁边笑他：“早知如此，何必当初？”

 

“你丫懂个屁。”杨九郎嗔他：“那套枪法至刚，他带着仇恨去练习没个好事儿。”

 

“怎么说你都有理。”李九春不以为意，“明明那么小的孩子。”

 

“我十三岁参军，十六岁便领兵。”

 

“对，你天纵少年。可你也没比人家大上多少。”

 

杨九郎不再跟他斗嘴，撩开帐子远远的看校场上跟兵士们一起体能训练的张云雷。

 

“你别想的太美，要想让这小孩儿放下，且要费工夫的。”他放下帐帘，面色凝重，“这几天边境不安定，你看着他，别出了大乱子。”

 

“是。”

 

5.

 

最可气不过怕什么来什么。

 

杨九郎治军，向来优待俘虏，绝不草菅人命。即使当年带兵攻破北渝都城，也不曾有过屠城之举。

 

大启与姜国接壤，西北边境动荡，杨九郎领兵驻扎此处，斥候来报疆界那片宽广的草甸子里总有窸窸窣窣的人影，前去巡查的李九春汇报此次也不是来势汹汹的敌军，而是西北边境的一些姜国牧民越过边境放牧。

 

张云雷听完冷笑一声便出了大帐，一匹快马拖回了一串细作，那些人穿着牧民的衣服，身上却有明显的姜国军队的印记，只是被一路拖行，遍体鳞伤，早已问不出什么有用的东西。

 

杨九郎大发雷霆，这是张云雷参军的几年来头一次看见盛怒的杨九郎。

 

军法当斩，被李九春以军中用人之际给劝下。

 

杨九郎看着被押住肩膀的张云雷，面沉似水，冷声命令：着戴罪立功，却活罪难逃，重责二十军棍，李九春监刑。

 

说完便转身走了，没敢看张云雷那双满是桀骜的眼睛。

 

杖责结束，向小兵打听到杨九郎在大帐里吃饭，李九春撩帘子进来，却见这皇子抱着肩膀，军饷拨下来好容易加了餐，杨九郎气的食不下咽。

 

“你这又是图个什么？”李九春走到他的桌子前面，端起那碗肉仔细端详：“你要是不吃我就吃了…”

 

杨九郎听见他的声音猛然抬头：“打完了？”

 

“打完了。”李九春端着碗走到自己那桌大快朵颐，言语中带着揶揄：“都依将军的了，重责。”

 

杨九郎低头沉吟：“我晚上去看看他。”

 

“你比他大不了几岁，有什么话不能好好说？”

 

“他这仇恨性子磨不掉，不只毁了他，也会毁了你我。”杨九郎想起张云雷手心那道红，感觉心口直抽：“晚上你随我去看看吧。”

 

“别伤神了，”李九春狼吞虎咽吃完两份饭，“晚上不行，我要跑一趟，小辫儿把人扥回来，那边有些动静。你自己去，千万别动怒，你们两个都是好孩子。”

 

“九春哥，”杨九郎抓住他的手腕，“我这么做，到底是对是错？”

 

李九春笑：“你觉得对就是对的。”

 

6.

 

你觉得对就是对的。

 

杨九郎站在风里。

 

这句话并没有什么错误。

 

如果李九春没有死在大启和姜国边境上的话。

 

7.

 

张云雷趴在行军榻上，背上已经被涂过了药，但仍然火辣辣的疼，疼得他睡不着觉。

 

那场军棍之后，杨九郎削了他的职，自他被人搬到这里幽闭思过，一天只有军医过来上药，偶尔李九春来看看他。

 

不对，张云雷脑袋趴在软枕上，李九春整整一天都没有来了。

 

他嘬了嘬牙花子。杨九郎，真狠。

 

帐帘掀开，是身披盔甲的杨九郎，他的黑色盔缨换成了白的，银甲上满是肃杀的气息。

 

杨九郎大踏步进到屋内，看过张云雷身上的伤，自己把盔甲卸了，只留里面被汗浸透了的里衣。张云雷这才看清，他手里拿着一根藤条，光溜溜，柔韧非常，抽起人来最疼。

 

“将军。”

 

杨九郎拿着藤条到他床榻旁边坐下，用指尖压上张云雷后背上的伤。

 

“我并不喜欢这个称呼。”他说。

 

“九郎。”张云雷咬牙。

 

杨九郎默不作声，他头一次知道他能流泪，他的眼泪从不大的眼睛里滚下来流到嘴巴里，竟还是咸的。有一些顺着下巴滴到张云雷背上，弄得张云雷一个激灵。

 

“小辫儿，九春牺牲了。”杨九郎仰起头，“就在昨天晚上，被敌将割了头，放在姜国大营门口，全军展览。”

 

张云雷感觉自己背上被抽了一巴掌，拧着身子躲开。被杨九郎在旁边捞了一下掐住了下巴。

 

杨九郎盯着他，目光灼灼：“小辫儿，再过三个月我二十，九春就跟了我十五年了……”

 

他努力压制自己的情绪，不让自己在张云雷面前哭出来，固着张云雷下巴的手却因为激动瑟瑟发抖：“九春原本，只是父皇指给我的伴读，我要从军，他便也跟了我。十五年……我本觉得这些年被父皇抬的太快，可今天恨不得再快一点，再快一点……没有让兄弟过上安生日子。”

 

“小辫儿，我没有兄弟了。”

 

他松开了张云雷的下巴站起身，藤条落在张云雷的背上，张云雷生受了这一下，没有再躲开，他知道杨九郎需要一个发泄的点，可见不得张扬的皇子那种失落的神情，张云雷低低的说：“翔子……翔子哥哥，我还是你的兄弟……”

 

“你？”

 

猝不及防又是一记，正抽在张云雷被军棍打得最重的伤上面，张云雷免不了的一抖。

 

杨九郎冷笑：“你不配做我兄弟。”又是一下，“我的兄弟拿得起放得下，做事做人懂得洞察时势，你呢？你不顾我说的话，擅自违抗军令，跑到边境前线挑衅敌军。当年你参军的时候，说要成为将军，我见你志向远大，把你拽过来与我一同学习，三年来，处处照拂。你跟我一起这么多年，看的书都读到狗身上了？”

 

一鞭子落在身上，张云雷疼的倒气，还是硬起脖子：“我……我没有！”

 

“没有吗？”杨九郎怒极反笑，接连三鞭打在张云雷腰间，“张云雷，如今你既然不能参悟将道，面对国家存亡也忍不住一时的仇恨，与其你因此被敌人枭首，挂在大营门口展览，不如我把你打废了赶出去。”

 

说罢数道鞭子落下，张云雷本已伤了的后背又叠了一层血痕，他硬咬着牙，用头顶着床榻不肯发出声音，杨九郎拧着眉头又加了几分力，一鞭子抽在张云雷肩膀上肿起来的位置，一下子皮开肉绽。

 

张云雷啊的一声哭出来，杨九郎停了鞭子，转身要走便被抓住了衣角。

 

小孩的脸色已经差到可以用面无人色来形容，他流了满脸的眼泪：“翔…翔子哥哥，你别走…别给我赶出去……”他顿了顿，不知是哭的还是疼的直喘：“翔子哥哥…我知道…知道错了……”

 

说完便失了力气，身子软了下去。

 

杨九郎蹲下，平视他，也是满眼的通红。

 

“好孩子，知道错了就好。”他摸摸他的头，“哥哥不赶你走。”

 

张云雷笑：“翔子哥哥……我，我都改……我来做你兄弟……”说完精神放松，便晕了过去。

 

杨九郎起身出帐叫了军医给人治伤。等军医涂了药，坐在张云雷榻边握着小孩儿的手看了一夜，天亮才又套上厚重甲胄，回了主帐升帐议事。

 

8.

 

军情会议开了好久，屋内气氛凝重到难以呼吸。

 

“……那就这样决定吧。”杨九郎手上的小令旗指向作战室中间沙盘上的地名。

 

“命令：秘不发丧，全军原地修整结束，分拨拔营。李九春所部，精锐分队一分为二，一部分化装穿越边境线，今晚子时正行动，夜袭姜国大营。”

 

杨九郎说了一半，看着地图若有所思。

 

便有人问：“依将军之意何人带领分队？”

 

杨九郎撂下令旗：“我亲自前往，诛杀敌首。”

 

一众参将躬身行礼劝阻，杨九郎知道中军无坐镇之人是兵家大忌，但眼下也没有更合适的人，况且李九春跟他多年，他不能允许自己的兄弟身首异处埋骨他乡。

 

帐外小兵通传张云雷求见，杨九郎烦躁非常，挥手让人放他进来。

 

“末将愿往！边境线末将曾经去过，熟悉地形！”张云雷戴盔披甲，躬身抱拳：“末将愿立下军令状！”他抬头看向盯着他的杨九郎：“一定完完整整带回李将军。将功折罪！”

 

杨九郎将自己随身的宝剑系在张云雷腰间：“不只九春，你也要，完完整整的回来。”

 

张云雷冲他郑重点头：“末将领命。”

 

-

 

张云雷连夜出征，第二天就回来了，凭借熟悉地形和侦查战报，他带领的小分队没有一个人折在里面。

 

归来之时有探子报回，杨九郎出营去接，便见到张云雷的盔甲和里衣全都被血浸透，身后众人带着李九春的灵柩。

 

过后前线的战报回来，张云雷烧了姜国大营后方的粮草，溜进中军大帐抹了敌将的脖子，临走的时候，把敌将的首级放在他们大营的沙盘最中央。

 

-

 

为李九春送行的那一天，杨九郎伏在灵柩上长长的叹息，凯旋的张云雷像是变了个人，比起以前更加迅速的成长了起来。杨九郎知道那顿鞭子，还有他的参将的死让他开了窍，十七岁的他的心，真正成为了一名将军的心。

 

迅速成长起来的小孩儿虽然笑起来依然纯真，仇恨也没有占据他全部的意识，这结果有些出乎意料，就像被淤泥积压的河道突然决堤。

 

他在心里问李九春这样做是对的么？就像他刚刚参军，产生迷惘的时候。

 

可是李九春再也不会回答他。

 

-

 

出殡时姜国的使者也前来吊唁，道姜国国君感念李将军忠勇，赐珍宝随葬。

 

却见张云雷抽出佩剑抵在来使脖子上：“李将军生是我大启男儿，死亦是我大启的忠魂，何时轮到姜国国君封赏？”

 

使者冷笑，向杨九郎施礼：“顺平王！吾前来凭吊！尚不知启军以一黄口小儿为令！”

 

“本王亦未及冠。”杨九郎沉声，“贵使前来我军挑衅，想来已做好了赴死的准备，本王向来，成人之美。”

 

杨九郎狂笑出声，笑声过后却面目狰狞：“祭旗！”

 

-

 

国都传信，李九春以身殉国，追封忠桓将军，风光大葬。大启全军白衣白甲，带孝三天，杨九郎所部更是白甲出征。

 

所谓哀兵必胜。

 

-

 

至德二十一年五月，大启铁骑踏破姜国南境，张云雷所统领前锋军更是剑指姜国国都。姜国再次派遣使者求和，割朔河以南疆域并青龄、青川以及驰丰三城献给大启，以示诚心。

 

七月，杨九郎所部重建西北防线，与前来姜国所割让城池的驻扎将领交接后回京。

 

及冠之日，上谕皇九子翔平定边境动乱有功，升定远大将军，加顺平肃亲王，协理兵权，开府建牙。所部加西山、天枪二营，扩充团建，并称靖远军。原军中参将，皇子伴读李九春加追忠桓公，余下参加战役者论功行赏，各有擢升。

 

9.

 

八月中秋，天气转凉，中午的日头依然毒辣。

 

杨九郎在书房写字，外头下人通传，说张云雷还在校场练弓。杨九郎把笔撂下，快步走到校场，通传所言非虚，张云雷正在场中驰骋。飞马引弓，连发十箭，箭箭正中红心。

 

杨九郎拍手叫好。

 

张云雷勒了马翻身下来，满头的汗水还是笑得开心：“翔子哥哥。”

 

杨九郎给他擦汗：“早便说了今日要出门，小辫儿还一早跑来这里。”

 

“功夫不能废嘛，”张云雷擦干净后颈上的汗珠，“如此正式，今日要去哪里？”

 

“不告诉你。”

 

杨九郎作势拧他鼻子一把，被张云雷躲开了：“我都多大了，哥哥还玩儿这个。”

 

“多大在我眼中也是孩子，”杨九郎不着痕迹占了个便宜，摸摸他的头顶，“回去洗个澡，换身衣服，我带你进宫。”

 

“进宫？”

 

“恩。”

 

张云雷扁了扁嘴：“明日才是中秋家宴，况且我……这不合适吧？”

 

“傻小辫儿，”杨九郎笑：“我带你去见太奶奶。”

 

前几日早朝，朝中大臣说到他尚未婚配，原也只是提了一嘴，没想到听者有意，老皇就上了心，暗中着人选了几个王公家的同龄人让儿子挑选。

 

杨九郎只说常年征战在外，并不属意这些王公的孩子，怕辜负人家一颗红心。

 

其实早在去磨张云雷性子的时候，看到那双持枪的手里的红的时候，杨九郎便知道心里那点弯弯绕绕，这辈子不可能再分给别的人。

 

这次去带着这人见了太奶奶也是存了算计的心，既表明已经心有所属，又借太皇太后堵了王公的悠悠之口，况且大启尚武，强者为尊，张云雷军功在身，不弱于那些公子小姐。

 

心里的小算盘打的噼噼啪啪的响，杨九郎看向往回跑的张云雷，喊了一声：“我在王府门口等你哦？”

 

“知道啦！”

 

10.

 

“胡闹！你拒绝那些王公家的孩子，就为了要你手下的参将？还撺掇太皇太后来朕这里求情？”

 

“父皇，小辫儿确实战场拼杀军功卓著，不输于那些王公贵族家的后辈。太奶奶喜欢他，也是小辫儿自己的本事，况且也不是儿臣说说，太奶奶便能喜欢的。”

 

“住口！”老皇摔了杯子，“小九，你长大了，这能耐也是大了啊。”

 

“父皇，儿臣不敢。”杨九郎跪下来，伏在地上。

 

“我看你敢的很。”老皇声音里发着怒，“你可知他背景如何，身世如何。这些查过没有？”

 

杨九郎愣了一下，这件事情上，他确实只知道张云雷出身青州，被北渝灭了门之后前来参军。

 

“你起来吧。”老皇看他神情已知了个大概，待杨九郎站起身来，老皇有些痛心疾首：“我的儿，上位者同在军中不同，你以一颗诚心待人，尚不知人以何意待你。”

 

杨九郎抱拳施礼：“父皇教训的是。”

 

“听说西北边境他犯了错误？”

 

“是，父皇。但他年纪尚小！而且后面已经立功了，不该……”

 

杨九郎又要跪下，被老皇制止：“不用跪。朕可以留他一命以观后效，但这婚事朕不准。”老皇站起身，走到杨九郎身边，拍拍他的肩膀：“我的儿，有时候眼见，并不一定为真。”

 

门外内监通传的尖利声音打破殿中宁静。“皇上！皇上！大事不好了！”

 

“慌什么！？”

 

“太……太皇太后，太皇太后病重！御医说怕是……”

 

11.

 

大喜接连就是大悲，太皇太后驾崩之后，老皇也病了。所谓病来如山倒，何况老皇已上了年纪，干脆称病不朝，谕将国事交由九皇子监理。

 

宫中服丧一月，杨九郎回到王府，人已经瘦了一圈，在家里的张云雷也是守祭礼一月。

 

杨九郎见到亦是胡子拉碴满脸憔悴的张云雷，心头压抑已久的情绪再次奔涌而出。

 

张云雷尚且镇定，把人带回卧房，扶着坐下，又嘱咐下人烧水，跑去厨房做了些清粥给人端来：“吃完洗个澡，好好歇息。”

 

却没想到杨九郎接过来吃了两口便给撂下了。

 

张云雷已经去弄洗澡水了，见杨九郎撂了碗，又走回到这人身边问：“怎么了？是不合胃口吗？”

 

“九春走了，太奶奶也走了，我身边的人，一个一个离我而去。”杨九郎猛然伸臂抱住他的腰，埋在他身上：“小辫儿，哥哥求求你，别离开我。”

 

这是杨九郎的第一次示弱。

 

“翔子哥哥，”张云雷伸手摸了摸他的后脑勺。

 

杨九郎抬眼看他，眼底全都是红的，张云雷弯弯嘴角，点了点头。

 

松了手，杨九郎站起身，把眼前这人打横抱起来，放到了床上。

 

12.

 

他用唇舌一一描摹小孩儿的眉眼、鼻梁、唇线和略显锋利的下颌角，小孩儿十七岁，从没经过这个，连接吻都紧咬着牙关。

 

他也没好到哪儿去，只比小孩儿多听了三年老兵油子们的荤段子。

 

进入的时候还是艰涩，小孩儿使劲儿沉下了腰，嘴巴扁成一字，像是钉死了心要吞下那热烫，搂着他的脖子喊翔子哥哥、翔子哥哥。

 

他摸了一把小孩儿满是湿汗的脸：“辫儿，我来了……”

 

13.

 

雨过云收，张云雷刚缓过气便拽他洗澡，直说满身臭汗他也不嫌厌恶，洗的舒适了才好安心睡觉。杨九郎晕晕乎乎被扶进了浴桶，张云雷随意披了件衣服在他身旁站着，替皇子舀水刮了胡子又洗了头发。

 

澡豆里加了茉莉和薄荷，有味道却不那么冲，都是安神的好东西。杨九郎任着人伺候了，拽过在他肩颈间按动的手——形状好看，虎口和鱼际因常年持枪微微有茧——他把脸往那手上蹭，越过桶边看到站在他身后腿还打着颤的张云雷。

 

杨九郎想到小孩儿初尝人事，刚才任性留在了内里，这会儿肯定难受。便伸手一捞，把张云雷也拽进了浴桶里。

 

他只披了一件里衣，叫水一沾更是身形毕露，小孩儿还是瘦，虽然有些成型的胸肌腹肌，但也称不上壮实。杨九郎手指寻到那处道口，伸进去想替人清理一下，却没想到正触到要命的地方，把张云雷激的一下子软了腰在他身上扭来扭去。渐渐两个人都得了趣，杨九郎蛮横顶进，这次张云雷身子开了，较之前更进深了些，杨九郎按着他的腰，叼着那片日思夜想的唇，不管不顾在水里又做了一回。

 

张云雷一直垂着眼帘，并无言语，只做的激烈才呜叫出声，两人先后释出来时，热水已经快冷透，张云雷仰在浴桶边上，搂着杨九郎的脖子亲吻，把自己胡茬往他颈窝蹭。

 

这下晕晕乎乎的换成了张云雷，杨九郎看着这人精神不济，强把人按在怀里。太皇太后离世突然，他在宫中守丧一个月，王府里大小事情都由张云雷操持，那双手一杆长枪出神入化击杀敌酋，这些年在他身边磨出了几分人情练达，不再像一把凶恶的刀了。

 

第二场做完，张云雷便累得直喘，在他怀里养神，摸着杨九郎的下巴数睫毛玩儿，杨九郎亲他一口，传了下人换了热水，也替怀里的小孩儿刮了胡子洗了头发，再互相帮助着洗净了一身臭汗，依旧给人抱上了床。

 

杨九郎侧身抱着面朝里的小孩儿：“小辫儿，我们——我们在一起吧。”

 

张云雷却像是睡着了没听见，躺在他旁边微微打着鼻息。

 

杨九郎啄他一口，暗暗跟太奶奶下了个决心，一定要把这人据为己有。

 

14.

 

次日清晨杨九郎清醒过来，床榻另一边已经没了人，杨九郎摸着冷下去的床铺有些惆怅，再也睡不着。

 

下床方才发现屋外已是日上三竿。杨九郎倒了杯水，坐在床边垮着肩膀摩挲杯口的冰裂纹，思考昨天是不是一场梦境。

 

张云雷推门进来，入眼就是这样的景象，杨九郎看他进来，松了口气似的把手中的茶水一饮而尽。张云雷手上端着餐盘，有些哭笑不得的放在桌子上。

 

“翔子哥哥，来吃饭。”

 

杨九郎依言走到桌边，狼吞虎咽，张云雷在旁边抱着肩膀看着，什么也没动。

 

粥下了大半，杨九郎抬起头来看他旁边的小孩儿：“你……你就没什么要说的？”

 

张云雷摇头，杨九郎一声叹息，把碗筷撂下，盯着他。

 

“好吧，确实有些事情。”张云雷从怀中掏出来一封奏报，“你先吃饭。”

 

15.

 

雍河流域暴雨，河防工事决堤，山洪和泥石流导致附近数万居民受灾严重，一些受灾的流民涌入京城，更有一些人鼓吹朝廷不作为的言论，局势一片动荡。

 

杨九郎看完奏报，眉头深深锁起来，“这什么时候的事情？”

 

“半个月前下面奏报上来的，当时你在宫中，我便令人从府中拨出银子，购置了粮食、棉衣等等物资送到受灾的地方去，只是……”张云雷叹息一声，“水患严重，这些物资也是杯水车薪。”

 

杨九郎点点头：“暂时也只能这样做了，后天复朝，奏报便能呈上去。再做决议吧。”

 

“朝廷确实可以妥善处理，但此次受灾严重，这半个月里驻扎官兵和百姓死伤无数。我以为……须得派遣官军下去，”张云雷垂目摆弄手上瓷勺，“一来安抚民心，二来，重修河防工事尚需大量人力，三来压制存心不良的动乱。这事于官于民都是……”

 

“不行！”杨九郎打断他，捉过张云雷手中的勺子敲了他手心。

 

他如何不知张云雷什么意思，只是雍河天堑，此次决堤更是凶险万分，天灾不比战场，不是一句人定胜天就能盖过去的。

 

“雍河受灾，必然是在京附近官军抽调，靖远军于情于理都不能免掉，我是靖远军的参将，吃着朝廷的粮饷，”张云雷反拽住杨九郎的袖子，“翔子哥哥，这差事没人比我更加合适。”

 

“你想都不要想！”杨九郎靠近人眼前，盯着小孩儿的眉眼，“你是我的王妃，是我王府里面的主子。”

 

“翔子哥哥，你忘了件事。”小孩儿也定定的看着他，想起昨夜的事情，脸上满是绯色，“我并没有答应你。”

 

杨九郎忽然多出些自己被抛弃的感觉，他结结巴巴：“那昨儿……昨儿算怎么个事儿？”

 

“我懂你的意思，哥哥。”张云雷噗的笑出声，伸手抱了眼前人：“你总要给我一点时间。”

 

“还是不行！”杨九郎推开他，“那地儿就不是人待的！万一……万一……”

 

“没有万一，哥哥。”张云雷看他神色严肃，倒乐出了个狐狸样，“你可别忘了，我是要当将军的。折在这种地方可不甘心。”

 

次日复朝，皇九子监国，户部报雍河水患，谕，户部水利司司务与知事前往各地参与救灾，京畿各部抽调官兵随行，交由靖远军参将张云雷节制。即日出发前往灾区。

 

16.

 

至德二十一年九月，大部开拔。

 

至德二十一年腊月，灾情得到有效控制，雍河流域受灾群众转移完毕。

 

……

 

云雷，展信安：

 

昨夜处理折子甚晚，父皇特我许宿在重华阁，上一次宿在这里还是与你相识那年，悠悠数载过去，这里竟然丝毫未变，只是今日晨起落雨忒急，打折了门前的海棠。

 

上次提到官吏补贴与裁减之事，我已与父皇提议，父皇夸奖了我，这是你的功劳。

 

秋冬季水冷，易生冻疮，我已着人购置了大量药材药膏送到你那儿去，记得照顾自己。

 

万望平安。

 

……

 

至德二十二年三月，户部与各府联合，受灾群众全部妥善安置。

 

……

 

云雷，展信好：

 

父皇昨日重新理政，昨日中书省有人递上了折子，弹劾雍河治军收受贿赂，今日那官吏侵地杀人的万言书便被递到了父皇案头，父皇惊于大启仍有这种贪污贼子，下令彻查沿江七府二十三道台。

 

那些老掉牙的常说什么强龙不压地头蛇，但若真有枉法之辈，你便敞开了干，我在京中为你保驾护航。

 

开春天气尚冷，别急着脱衣服。身体好也不行。

 

万望平安。

 

……

 

七月，雍河水患治理初见成效，大启全军通报嘉奖张云雷所节制各部参将兵勇。

 

……

 

云雷，展信佳：

 

今日太奶奶忌辰，我有些想她。这一年没有王公大臣再提婚娶之事，太奶奶一向疼爱我们这些孩子，便连这事也是……哎，不提也罢。

 

户部奏报雍河大堤建造情况，洪水退后未生时疫，父皇夸奖靖远军事情办得好，问我要个什么封赏，我说等你回来让你自己讨要。

 

说起来父皇貌似年纪大了，一些以前定死的事情现下也松了口，不过具体内容保密，等你回来告诉你。

 

又是秋天了，上次听说你熬了三天不眠不休起了高热，现下怎样？一定按时吃药！

 

万望平安，早日归来。

 

……

 

九郎如晤：

 

明日点军拔营回京。雍河下游的渔民今天送来了自家晒制的鱼干，我推脱不掉，嘱咐火头军今晚加餐。鱼干鲜辣可口，很是好吃，找彪哥偷偷留了一小包带回给你，不许嫌弃。

 

上一段写完莫名想哭，往日艰苦均无这种酸涩，相见临近却又分外想念。

 

估摸着这信比我早些回去，到时候请你务必不要来迎我，百官面前哭鼻子，怕是靖远军要人家笑死。

 

……

 

冬月，雍河流域所有河防工事重新设计修建并加固完成，户部水利司除奉令留守人员外与张云雷所部撤离，一并回京述职。

 

两个人心照不宣的“利用”了职务之便，在奏报和批令后面附上家信，两地分隔的时光无比难捱，张云雷日日与官兵们在前线抗洪，杨九郎亦事务繁重，所幸尚有文字通联可以慰藉，一封一封的小信既是平安符也是捆仙链，把两颗心紧紧连在一起。

 

17.

 

上元节时，尚在国丧期内，礼乐一切从简，家宴取消。

 

老皇一早亲入庖厨，至午，将杨九郎召进重华阁，共同用膳。

 

用饭时老皇频频举杯，杨九郎在旁侍候，劝说老皇少饮。

 

“九儿，朕年纪大了，你也有自己的决断，一些琐事，朕也不好太多的管你了……”

 

“父皇正当年，儿臣不敢。”

 

老皇冷哼一声：“我的儿，你要娶谁朕都不再管，只一点……”

 

老皇抬手，喝光了杯中的酒，郑重其事：“你的小参将，决不许入主中宫。”

 

-

 

至德二十三年，正月十六，休沐期满，开印复朝。

 

诏皇九子翔，战绩卓著，公正明允，着立为太子，太祠祝之，谨告天地宗庙。

 

18.

 

至德二十三年三月，帝感恙告病。太子监国。赏善罚恶，砭正贪腐，商政更新，遴选人才，政通人和渐愈。

 

至德二十四年六月，南境原藩镇自立数十年再次作乱，羌军于边境抢夺良田，边境驻守启军反击，羌军兵道诡谲，启军四战不力，退踞松岭。西北边境又有姜国、燕国于朔河北岸虎视眈眈。

 

三日后，启正式对羌宣战。靖远军参将张云雷自请出征，封帅印，掌符，节制三军，领兵入羌。

 

羌地山岭延绵，易守难攻，深林迷瘴，战役凶险。将帅奇谋频出，七月，松岭大捷，三军振奋。九月击破瀚城天险，大军挺进南云平原。至冬月，临川、尚城、雾池等城先后开门受降。

 

两军战况陷入胶着。

 

至德二十五年初，老皇驾崩。太子翔继位，改元裕文。

 

裕文元年二月二十七，羌军围困，久战不胜，缴械投降。大启军威远扬，西北边境持观望态度的燕国，躁动的姜国和北渝余孽亦都安定下来。

 

裕文元年四月，张云雷领军回京，自羌反，有异姓不封王。帝破例，封其护国大将军王。

 

19.

 

张云雷坐在浴桶里，长长的吐出一口气，抱着肩膀往下滑下去，慢慢热水没了顶，猛地被人拽着胳膊捞了出来。

 

满眼愠怒的看向来人，张云雷吓了一跳：“陛下！”

 

“嘘……”杨九郎竖起一指在唇上，比了个噤声的姿势，“我偷偷来的，明天早朝之前还要回去。”

 

说完快速解了腰带，脱得赤条条，翻身跳进浴桶挤在张云雷旁边。

 

张云雷缓过神来压低了声音：“陛……！”

 

杨九郎瞪他。

 

一声叹息。“翔子哥哥。”

 

“哎，真乖。”杨九郎摸了摸他的头，把人揽进怀里，四处摸摸，“你黑了，也更壮实了些。”

 

-

 

张云雷回京之后被封王，一圈事务整理结束准备回府的时候，发现还是往日居住的王府，不过把顺平王府的匾，换成了杨九郎御笔亲提的“护国将军府”。

 

这宅子他再熟悉不过，杨九郎入主东宫后他们也搬离了此处，此次封王，又把自己曾经的王府给了他当宅院，对于朝臣、也对于他，这宠信的意味不言而喻。

 

-

 

张云雷伏在浴桶边上，头上顶着一块热手巾。杨九郎往他后背撩水，刚才说是要给他搓背，给人按了过去，哪知道半天也没有动静。

 

“翔子哥哥？”张云雷扭过头，便看见年轻的皇帝瞧着他的后背愣神，方才想起在南境打仗时候受了些伤。回身探出手去捂杨九郎的眼：“翔子哥哥，别看。”

 

杨九郎拦下了他的胳膊，小擒拿有些强势的给背转着按在腰上，然后便松了手，手指抚摸过那些蜿蜿蜒蜒的凸起肉块，再一一用手掌盖起来，用掌心一道道去膜拜。

 

有些痒，张云雷打了个颤，还是老老实实伏在浴桶边上。想了一会儿幽幽的说：“若是不喜欢，我想办法除了就是。”

 

杨九郎以口唇覆上：“疼么？”

 

张云雷摇头：“早都不疼了。”

 

“那这儿呢？”

 

他抬了头，手重新按到张云雷肩膀上，那道伤是他亲手抽出来的。五年时光，从一道半尺来长的血口子愈合到一个深色的印，如今上面又叠上了新的，有的是砍的，有的是刺的，有的始作俑者是枪，有的是箭，有的是浅淡的粉色，有的更深一些，有的足能看出深可及骨敌军下刀利落，有的弥散开来，是被火灼伤。

 

“小辫儿长大了，看起来身经百战。”

 

“这条倒是你说错了，哥哥，”张云雷依旧摇头：“不是看起来，是我确实身经百战。它们陪我长大，这就是我的军功。”末了补上一句，“军营里常说这个，我倒觉得叫敌人的刀枪伤了有些耻辱。 ”

 

杨九郎靠着他：“好看，不丑，我想要这样子的，还没有。”

 

“你是皇上，你不能想要这个。”张云雷把头顶上的毛巾拿下来，放进水里拧了一下，再重新顶上去：“虽说大将军王什么的……有些你耍赖的成分，但好歹这些年也没有丢人，这天下从南到北都飘着咱们大启的威名。”

 

“是你的威名，张大帅。”

 

张云雷往后仰到人怀里，伸手去摸杨九郎的下巴：“翔子哥哥，八年过去了，今儿咱们掰扯掰扯，我……”他长出一口气，“翔子哥哥，我可还够格做你的兄弟么？”

 

“够是肯定够的，只是我却不想要你当兄弟。”

 

这话说完张云雷兀自挣动起来，杨九郎圈住眼前的人，去尝他红透了的耳尖，张云雷回头看他：“臣有可以让您撒开蹄子的立场么陛下？”

 

“你没有，所以你得听朕说完。”杨九郎笑，“听我说，小辫儿，兄弟有什么意思。”

 

杨九郎抱紧了这人，在他耳边吹了一口热气：“要做，咱们就做夫妻。”

 

20.

 

好好洗了个澡再从浴桶里面出来时天已经亮了，杨九郎把人抱到床上准备眯一会儿就回宫准备上朝。

 

刚要睡着，张云雷喊了一声：“干了！”

 

杨九郎惊醒，便见张云雷从床上翻身跳起来，点亮了烛火用手拿着，赤着脚走在地上，四处找什么东西。

 

“找什么？明天再找呗？赶快过来陪我睡会儿。”

 

“你先睡！我马上就来！”张云雷转过头就见他还拧着眉头盯着自己，弯着腰一边翻找一边劝他，“睡吧？明儿不是有姜国使臣来朝贡么？”

 

杨九郎侧身支过脑袋：“你快点找就是了。”

 

左右翻了一会，屋里翻了个乱，张云雷方在挂着甲胄的桁架下面翻了两个小盒子出来，跑到床边献宝似的拿给人看。

 

杨九郎打开第一个看了看，虎符，便兴致缺缺的放在一边，等着看第二件。

 

张云雷喝他：“揣着，揣着，你再丢了去，我罪过就大了。”

 

杨九郎给兵符塞在枕头底下，半晌反应过来：“你这什么意思？”

 

说到国事，小孩儿换了一副一本正经的口气，“出兵的时候陛下交给臣的，现在回来便应该还给陛下了。”

 

杨九郎像是没有完全信任他的话，瞪着他，一副若有所思的样子：“哦？白天呢？”

 

“本想回朝时候当着百官的面交还陛下，”将军一时困窘说不出话来，半天垂首，“陛下恕罪，臣……忘了。”

 

“你记性向来好。”杨九郎盯着他，眼睛眯起来，盯着猎物也似。虽然看起来并没有什么差别。“说说吧，少爷，若是归还兵符是朝中哪位的授意，如果你说实话，我可以不怪你。”

 

“好吧，”小孩儿在他面前，突然垮了肩膀，一副如释重负的样子，“瞒不过你，翔子哥哥。”

 

他引着杨九郎的手去摸肩膀的一条伤，深可见骨，刀刃直劈下来是被两个阻隔缓冲过，否则就能劈掉半个肩膀。

 

小皇帝面色凝重：“怎么回事？”

 

“羌地多林瘴，唔……算上这次失血，为了擒获羌将，在林子里多停了些时候。”张云雷挠挠后脑勺。但显然是想到了什么，瞳孔骤然缩紧，伏在地上：“陛下！臣并无独吞兵权之意！恕臣……”

 

“我没说你要造反，大启强者为尊，你想要，你够强，皇帝都给你当。”杨九郎打断他，给人从地上拽起来塞进被里，“我是想说，你怎么了？怎么突然要把这东西交回来？既领了兵权，好生当着将军不好么？”

 

“陛……好吧，翔子哥哥，我或许叫瘴气伤了脑子，在羌地尚无反应，回程这段时间，总是忘事，记不住东西，这样下去，若领兵出了岔子，便不是小问题。”张云雷抿了抿嘴，“全军节制权，还是收回去吧。”

 

“你受苦了，”杨九郎掐了掐鼻梁：“不过小小林瘴，大启这么多医生，总还能治好。”

 

“我不苦，”张云雷把盒子塞到他手里，“你就收回去吧。哥哥。倘有能治好的方法，你安在我身边那么多好医生能没得办法？”

 

“那便是他们医术不够高明。”

 

“收着嘛。”张云雷拿起另一个盒子，试图打岔，“这是我要送你的，不如打开瞧瞧？”

 

杨九郎看了他半天，最后妥协：“好吧。”

 

21.

 

“张帅，张帅。”

 

刚下了早朝，张云雷步出大殿门外，与几位大臣寒暄过，便有小内监在旁边叫他。

 

“公公何事？”

 

“陛下叫奴才在这儿候着，等您出来便通传一声，叫张帅下了朝，直接往养心殿去一趟。”

 

“知道了，”张云雷抱拳，“有劳公公。”

 

-

 

早上没睡多长时间张云雷就清醒过来，看了看天色估摸快到上朝的时辰，杨九郎早走了。

 

张云雷小时候觉得，皇帝有最大的权力，是天下最自由的人，可长大后枕边人登基当了皇帝，方看到皇帝也有许多条条框框，比大牢里面的囚犯也好不到哪儿去。

 

伸了个懒腰，张云雷摸了一把枕头下面，果然，杨九郎只带走了那颗蓝幽幽的明珠，虎符还在盒子里安安静静的躺着，便翻身起床，洗漱更衣，临去早朝前把虎符揣到了袖里。

 

不过早朝时候，大启的新君丝毫连个让他说话的机会都没给。倒也不怪杨九郎，这一早晨都在应付姜国使臣，他在外人面前纠结这事，反倒叫人看了笑话。

 

张云雷叹一口气，迈步往养心殿走过去。

 

-

 

杨九郎在养心殿看折子看得兴致缺缺，俱是些各地的琐事，少有要务，正头疼着，内监入内通传。

 

“陛下，张帅到了。”

 

“人呢？”

 

“回陛下，在殿外候着呢。”

 

杨九郎把书撂下，显得有些眉飞色舞：“快请进来。”

 

张云雷入殿俯身叩首，杨九郎本想拦着，却被拒绝了：“陛下，礼数不能废。”

 

杨九郎知道自己身边千万双眼睛瞧着，张云雷身居高位何尝不是危险，只好作罢。

 

“好吧，张卿请起。”说完坐回桌前，召唤内监赐座。

 

张云雷却没有起身，他从怀里拿出兵符，双手呈上。

 

杨九郎有些愣怔，晨起他故意把兵符放在张云雷卧房，这人却还是给他送了来。他清了清嗓子：“张卿，你是铁了心。”

 

“是，臣此来，一为交还兵符，二为辞去节制兵马之权。”张云雷跪在地上低着头，看不出来表情，他再度叩首，“臣曾在南境重伤，殃及内里，已不宜领兵。”

 

杨九郎一阵惊异，昨夜帐帷叙话，明明只说伤了些记性不是吗？怎么到了早晨便成了殃及内里？

 

一时间小皇帝心头火起，重重拍了下桌子，手旁的青瓷茶碗拍了个粉碎。

 

“陛下息怒！”满屋的宫人跪了一地。

 

“朕没怒！”杨九郎挥手叫了内监：“去叫冯太医来！”

 

－

 

冯照洋风风火火赶过来，看看桌边拍了杯子的皇上，又看了看跪在地上的将军。

 

他刚要跪，便被杨九郎喝止：“别跪了！”

 

满脸写着暴怒的皇上随即屏退了宫人，只留下仍然跪在地上的张云雷和一脸懵逼的冯照洋。他指着张云雷：“你给他看看。”

 

“陛下，这……张帅怎么了？”

 

冯照洋早年在顺平王府随侍，雍河水患以及对羌作战中被杨九郎指给张云雷随行，进到养心殿，看着这两个一个怒一个跪，直接就懵了

 

“大哥，”张云雷换了个称呼叫他，跪直身体，伸出了手腕，“有劳你将所诊出的，如实告诉给陛下吧。”

 

杨九郎持续面无表情，冯照洋便跪在张云雷旁边，手按上人脉门仔细诊断，足诊了一炷香的时间，刚要说话，被杨九郎叫过去，只好低声跟杨九郎耳语。

 

确如张云雷所说不假，他的身体情况糟糕，丛林中的瘴气不只伤了他的记性，穿过整个后背的刀伤要了他的半条命，还有其他大小伤势若干，每一个拿出来都不是轻伤。

 

“能治愈吗？”杨九郎问。

 

冯照洋摇头：“只能靠养。”又说了若干需注意的事项，大有告状张云雷不要命的架势。

 

张云雷看杨九郎的脸色一阵红一阵白，料想自己是隐瞒不住了，有些破罐破摔的垂下眼睛。

 

却没想，杨九郎遣走了冯照洋，方才走到他面前。并没去接手中的兵符，而是把他整个人都抱在怀里，然后端到榻上。眼睛盯着他的眼睛，里面是抑制不住的情绪。

 

张云雷开口叫他：“翔子哥哥……”

 

良久，杨九郎抹了一把眼睛：“小辫儿，如果不是今天这事，你究竟，还要瞒我多久？”

 

22.

 

姜国澜沧城。

 

微服出行的姜国太子看向桌上锦盒和对面坐着的人，他做黑衣打扮，银箔面具遮面。

 

方才见面时，蒙面人出示了北渝信物。

 

姜太子冷笑一声：“贵使，何以确定杨淏翔会收下此物？”

 

“自有秘密之人，”蒙面人声音嘶哑：“十六年磨一剑，这利刃足矣颠覆启贼。”

 

他施以北渝大礼：“启贼群龙无首，城郭悉数归降，普天之下，莫非姜土？”

 

姜太子道：“无利不起早。”

 

“只愿兴复北渝！不作他想。”

 

23.

 

“如果不是今天这事，你究竟，还要瞒我多久？”

 

“昨儿你又翻墙又跳窗的来我这里，哪有偷情时还与爱人说这事儿的？”

 

说话间张云雷往他身上蹭了蹭，威风凛凛一头豹子倒成了一只乖顺的家猫，然而大启朝新君天不怕地不怕，独独怕的就是猫，他定定的看着张云雷，下死了心要从他嘴里问出真话来。

 

张云雷被这人瞪的浑身都不自在，半晌长出了一口气，撑起身子，“好吧，我说。”

 

这是妥协了，杨九郎点点头，攥紧了拳头示意他说下去。

 

“倒不是非要瞒着你，”张云雷拽过杨九郎方才拍碎了一只茶碗的手，仔细检视有无伤到，“从羌地回来的路上，便想与你说这件事了。刚一入京便如此多的事情，一时我也没想起来……何况昨天我还说了些的，是你不应。”

 

“胡说，昨晚你根本没……”杨九郎想起冯照洋说出的那些伤情，咬着牙：“根本没告诉我你身体的事。那么重的伤，你才二十一岁，后面那么久的日子……”

 

幸而没有受伤，张云雷把他的手放下，放在自个儿胸口上，接了杨九郎的话，睇着人：“翔子哥哥，我十三岁就跟着你，这么多年南征北战的，原是不想让你觉着我没能耐，才没说出来受伤这事。”

 

“傻孩子，你又瞧不起自个儿啦。”杨九郎嗔他，“你便翻翻史书，哪儿有二十一岁便拜大将军王的人呀。”

 

“即使没有二十一岁的大将军王，也有很多功高震主的名将啊翔子哥哥，”张云雷靠在他身上，手指绕着杨九郎垂下来的鬓发玩儿：“况且你现在身在高位，还有那么多人盯着你。日后朝中大臣一旦觉得你有失偏颇，具本参奏，我若持身清廉那便尚好，一旦我自恃功高，真有些作奸犯科的事……”

 

“你倒是能作奸犯科一个我瞧瞧？”杨九郎打断他：“朕不是大臣们的木偶，朕还是皇上一天，决策权就还在朕的手里。”

 

“臣当然知道您是皇帝陛下，所以您更加需要保护自己的东西不是么。”张云雷把手中的兵符塞进杨九郎的胸襟里，抽出手轻轻拍了拍，“原以为昨晚皇上能收下，倒叫臣今天白跑了一趟。”

 

“也不白跑，起码让我知道了你的身子……”

 

“……，”张云雷一时有些语塞，并不作应，只顺着刚才的话往下说，“兵符是国家的屏障，是陛下的位置和权力，也是陛下自己的保护。所以一定收好。”

 

小孩儿太过懂事，懂事到与人生疏，与快速成长起来的张云雷相比，反倒他这几年在京中有一些退步了。杨九郎看着人塞到衣服里的手，一时有些说不出话来，只痴痴的看向小孩儿的眼睛，亲昵的叫他：“小辫儿……”

 

“好吧，翔子哥哥。”

 

“现在所有的事情你都知道了，你别怪我吧？”张云雷看着他：“你可以不怪我么？”

 

杨九郎叹气：“我从无责怪你，只是心疼。”

 

“恩？心疼？”

 

“对，”杨九郎把人抱得更紧了几分：“当年你参军的时候，那么小，还梳着长生辫儿，那年我十六，原本可以给你遣送回原籍，可私心作祟，看到这么好的孩子，我没法说服自己放你离开。”杨九郎顿了顿，“这么多年，我把你培养成我的利刃，我的将军，甚至是……甚至身心贯注的我的爱人。

 

“你长大了，替我做了很多我不能做，甚至是我做不到的事情。比如雍河水患多年一直无人彻底解决，比如平定南境藩王这样的功绩，我从没想过，我爷爷，甚至太爷爷那一辈的错误与恩怨，可以到我手里了结。

 

“一个小孩子说自己要当将军，而他的确凭自己的本事做到了，仅仅用了八年、短短的八年就战绩彪炳，功勋赫赫，少年老成得让敌军闻风丧胆。”

 

小孩儿垂眸微笑：“这样不好么，哥哥，这样我才有资格当你的兄弟。”

 

“别这么说，这样固然也很好，你会受人景仰，会名垂青史，我心里是一直为你骄傲的。可在我知道自己对你的心思那天，我很后悔，我后悔把你打成一把兵刃了。

 

杨九郎看向他：“你本就是一块美玉的，美玉不是拿来做兵刃的东西，你就该是宝物那样纤尘不染的，放在匣子里，被精心保养拂拭、不受惊惧。”

 

“并非如此，翔子哥哥，”张云雷笑：“美玉纤尘不染，保存它却要束之高阁，利刃、暗器，虽然制造艰苦，时时带在身边，却可以保护自己。

 

“美玉和兵刃，虽然功用不同，但是谁也没有比谁更加有价值。”他定定的看着皇帝的狭长眼睛：“何况我也不是一出生就是美玉。”

 

杨九郎一愣：“什么？”

 

“翔子哥哥，其实你我一直都在互相成全，这样才是对等的，不是么？”

 

张云雷抱他，“翔子哥哥，选择成为兵刃的是我自己，你只是给了我锻造的条件和一个锻造的环境，并不是你把我磨成了一把刀，而是我自己选择的，因为你只有更强才能成为百姓的庇佑，我只有更强才能与你站在一起，接受你的保护，也保护你。”

 

杨九郎突然意识到，自己一味的慨叹并不是真正的心疼张云雷，恰恰是对他努力的不尊重，现下的大启对内，朝局安定，与民同心，对外而言则有兵强马壮，军威赫赫，他首先应当想到的绝对不应该是心疼和叹惜，感叹之前付出了多少，而是应该想想如何能让以后的大启，更上一层楼。

 

“抱歉，小辫儿，我一时叫感情迷了心智，刚才那话是我格局狭隘了。”杨九郎道。

 

“倒也不是全部都不对啦。”

 

张云雷突然笑出声，看向年轻的皇帝，轻轻拍了拍他的后背：“至少从正式退役以后，我确实需要你心疼一下的。”

 

“不成，你还欠我一件事，”年轻的皇帝摸过他的后脑勺，额头抵着额头：“张卿有事瞒朕拒不上报，昨夜偷情朕并不尽兴，今儿张卿需要给朕补回来。”

 

荤话一出口，身经百战的将军脸立时红了：“陛下白日宣淫，也不怕传出去叫人笑话。”

 

“我看谁敢！”杨九郎怔了怔，歪解了句诗，“太平待诏归来日，朕与将军……解战袍……”

 

张云雷踹他一脚，杨九郎替两人脱了靴子，一伸手把床边的帐帷解了下来。

 

24.

 

24.

小皇帝眼睛虽然生的过于狭长，但唇形好看，帐帷里面的空气逐渐升温，杨九郎半启的口经过小将军的舔吻，也变了更深的颜色，显得欲了起来。

杨九郎拿自个儿的唇峰一下一下去点吻张云雷的五官，一边啄下去一边拆了他朝服的腰带，裈袴褪了一半便探手摸到张云雷腿间。

小将军早被亲吻激起了情欲，被捉住了命根子却臊的直扭，两腿交替踢掉了碍事儿的裤子，伸手也握住了杨九郎的勃发。上下捋动间指尖掻刮钤口，套了几下就全站起来了，沉甸甸的压在手里。

将军给他做着手活儿，虽有些生涩却分外刺激，小皇帝拧着眉头，由着长手长脚的人给他弄，手就着将军的性器吐出的汩汩前液摸到了后穴，刚一指进去，小将军鼻子里冒出热气，哼了声便软了腰。

昨己有了一夜荒唐，张云雷的穴里虽然涂过事后药，还微微有些发肿，但小皇帝并不急躁，慢慢揉弄小孩儿的后穴。很快便进了三指，杨九郎的指尖摸到穴里要命的地方，中指抵着那个点来回的摩挲，把张云雷弄得泪眼朦胧的，扭着腰求他进。

“急色。”杨九郎低着嗓子，去啃张云雷胸前的两个小点儿，一边弄出羞赧的声音，一边命令他道：“继续摸。”

小孩儿继续手上功夫，杨九郎在人后穴里搅动的手也不停，矮下身吐了口涎液权当增加润滑，直进了四指进去，用指尖抵着敏感处进出不断，前端也套弄不止，小将军得了趣，嗷的一噪子，泄在了小皇帝的手里。

白浊黏黏腻腻，小皇帝把手上的东西给身下的小将军看，小将军更加羞红了脸，没替人手活儿的一只手挡住了眼睛，小皇帝嘿嘿一笑，露出不太齐整的牙来，狭长的眼睛更就只剩了条小缝儿。

张云雷内里空虚，媚着声音跟小皇帝求欢儿，杨九郎磕着他的乳豆，伸手便把手上的黏黏腻腻都塞到了小将军那开开合合的穴眼里，捉住尚还在自己性器上努力的那只手吻了吻，对准穴口腰一挺，怒龙入巢。

刚一进入，热烫和尤其巨大的尺寸弄得张云雷扭着腰，兀自挣动，直叫“哥哥、哥哥”。

杨九郎分开他的腿，掴了一把小将军白花花的屁股，便抱着人挺动起来：“乖小辫儿，哥哥想你，让哥哥好好疼疼。”

“哥哥，翔子哥哥，小辫儿也想你……恩……”

张云雷的不应期过得倒是快，这么几下过去性器便又抬了头，硬邦邦顶在杨九郎腹肌上，杨九郎直起身子，捞过叫小将军拆下来的发带，三下两下缚在了根部。

小将军吓坏了，直喊：“哥哥，哥哥，求求你，让我射……”

杨九郎去啃那张喋喋不休的嘴，嗔道：“让你不说真话！长长记性！”

 

25.

 

云开雨霁时，杨九郎光着脚就要往床下跑。

 

张云雷被做的腰膝酸软，嗓子都喊劈了，正靠在软枕上帮小皇帝穿那玄色的三重衣，见人如此便问道：“怎么了哥哥？”

 

杨九郎没作声，也再让他给自个儿套衣服，弯着腰穿了靴子便去翻找了起来，待返身回来时，张云雷也穿好了裈袴套上了中衣。

 

“哥哥？”

 

“没事儿，”杨九郎变戏法儿似的，手心里多了一颗硬糖出来，糯纸包着并不粘手，塞进了张云雷嘴里。

 

阵阵凉意入喉，果然松快了不少，小将军好奇地眨眼：“哥哥，这是什么？”

 

“糖块罢了，添了点罗汉果之类的，能护嗓子，你便当药吃了，省的晚上喉咙难受。”杨九郎应了一句，方才打开另一个盒子给人看，里面是块儿巴掌大的玉佩，雕刻着麒麟纹，深红似血，触手确是温热。

 

张云雷把玉拿在手里，又放到鼻子下面嗅嗅：“这是什么稀罕宝物？”

 

杨九郎笑：“姜国使臣今日贡的，说是罕见的带血暖玉。小辫儿喜欢么？”

 

张云雷摸着那麒麟玉佩愣了神儿，拿在手里来回摩挲，一时忘了回答。

 

“小辫儿？”

 

“啊，翔子哥哥，这物儿我喜欢的很，你便赏给我，我必定每天随身带着，好是不好？”

 

“好呀，”杨九郎摸了一把他的下巴，“难得你这么喜欢一样东西。”

 

张云雷却躲开了，他把血玉贴在自己胸口，歪头看着人：“我昨儿送你的珠子呢翔子哥哥？”

 

那是个圆润的珠子，夜里却能发出蓝幽幽的光，也是个稀罕物件儿。杨九郎挠挠头：“早朝前放在寝殿了。”

 

张云雷点点头：“翔子哥哥送小辫儿的东西，小辫儿一定随身带着。那小辫儿送给翔子哥哥的东西，也一定要随身带着哦？”

 

“行，都依你的。”杨九郎亲他一口，“辫儿，要不，你便住在宫里吧？我叫人把重华阁收拾出来，那儿离哪儿都近。”

 

“我？”张云雷摸摸眉毛，“陛下，臣尚还是个外臣，于礼不合。”

 

“管他呢？我又未曾娶妻，后宫空着也是空着，那些老顽固也管不到我头上。”杨九郎搂着他，用鼻子蹭张云雷红了的耳尖，“何况，你才是我的大宝贝儿，要立后立妃也是你年资最长啊张帅~”

 

“切，不要脸。”张云雷紧紧攥着那块血玉，眼里重新放光，“那哥哥你可要戴好珠子，我每天都要检查的。”

 

“都依你都依你。”

 

26.

 

这事儿他答应了便是好办，小皇帝雷厉风行，安排下去没两天，一切便处理停当。

 

张云雷搬进重华阁是在三天后，进入正殿的时候，见到杨九郎正坐在一堆奏折中间，肉眼可见这人烦躁的头顶冒火。

 

饶是他没去可以打听，小将军也能大致猜测到朝臣们的言语。张云雷心里面不禁咯噔一声，人言可畏，他最怕的便是杨九郎因他不得臣心。

 

杨九郎见他往屋里挪步子，撂下手上的奏折招呼人往里进，他坐的久了腰累得酸，一时间竟没有办法从那一堆奏折里起身。

 

张云雷快步走上去把人拽出来：“又腰疼了？”

 

杨九郎笑得见牙不见眼：“朕的张帅，这还不是你太勾人害的么？”

 

“滚蛋，你能不要胡吣么，”张云雷扶着他，四处打量这厅里有没有什么地方能让小皇帝躺下直直腰。

 

杨九郎腰上有些陈年旧伤，早年在西北边境的时候落下的，那会儿攻青川时候内线开了城门，这人却与青川守将一起丢了兵器上手肉搏，最后虽赢了，这人腰上还是挨了几记重拳重腿，后来舟车劳顿，杨九郎的腰伤一直也没有真正养好。

 

杨九郎手往旁边指指：“那边有张矮榻。”

 

张云雷点点头，扶着人往矮榻上去，让小皇帝趴在个枕头上，挽起袖子给他揉腰。

 

杨九郎直哼哼，不知是疼的还是舒服的，却半天也听不见张云雷说话。

 

“想什么呢？”

 

艰难开口：“陛下……”

 

杨九郎拉了个长音：“嗯？”

 

“……”，张云雷心说这人故意的，“哥哥为我来这里住下的事儿，耗费了不少心神吧。”

 

杨九郎回头看他，脸色有点阴沉，“你是不是听见什么了？”

 

张云雷摇摇头，并不说话。

 

“辫儿，你便在这儿踏实住着，外头那些人的胡话，你我都不把他听进耳朵里就是，怎样？”

 

张云雷摩挲那块儿玉佩，半晌点了点头：“恩，我都听你的。”

 

-

 

杨九郎早与冯照洋仔细谈过，详细了解了张云雷的伤情，也知道他远没有看起来这样健康，日子是待一天少一天的过，便存了私心要把张云雷放在自己身边，也才会那么着急的让他住进重华阁。

 

他和张云雷心照不宣的都强撑着假装不知道这件事，每天重点的奏折批复之后便与张云雷厮混在一起，像小时候一样的疯玩儿，或者是做爱。

 

张云雷料想自己武人体魄，身体素质还算是不错，便也没有放在心上，入住重华阁的日子很是随心，张云雷开始按冯照洋的医嘱，一天三顿的喝药，好好的调整身体，只当尽人事，听天命，能多待在爱人身边一些日子总是好的。

 

杨九郎开始时也只当是张云雷身体虚弱，可很快夏天过去了一半，刚入了伏，他穿一件小衣已经热得满头是汗，张云雷穿着厚重的衣服，身上还是春天时候的冰冷。

 

所谓病来如山倒，二伏那天夜里突然下了雨，好算是有些许的清凉可贪。张云雷抱着他说冷，直往他身上蹭，天雷勾动地火。杨九郎去吻他，却被张云雷给避开。

 

杨九郎佯怒道：“亲亲都不给么？”

 

张云雷皱着的眉头稍稍舒展一些，对着小皇帝也是一种安抚的语气：“刚喝过了药，嘴里苦的很。”

 

杨九郎叹了一口气，刮了一下张云雷的鼻子，便翻身下床，准备去给他拿糖过掉嘴里的药味儿，没等起身却被张云雷突然抓住了手腕。

 

回头便看见一张惨无人色的脸，张云雷眉头比之前皱的更深了，抿着嘴巴低着头，抓着杨九郎手腕的手都在抖。

 

一种恐惧爬上心头，杨九郎反握住他的手：“你怎么了？辫儿？”

 

张云雷深呼吸了几下，张口想说没事，一股呕逆感瞬间从胸口顶上来。

 

他扑到床榻边上，大口大口的吐血，把旁边的小皇帝给惊呆了，一时忘了动作，直到这人虚弱得动不了了才缓过神来，叫人传了太医。

 

冯照洋迅速赶来，抓起张云雷的脉搏仔细看过，冲着杨九郎摇摇头又点点头。然后把受了惊吓的小皇帝撵出了屋子开始急救。

 

杨九郎站在门外有一点想哭，他老早就做好了准备，但是没想到，分别的日子来的这么快。

 

-

 

醒来以后的张云雷跟往常一样，并不说什么。起初精神状态尚好，还能跟杨九郎一起看些奏折提些想法之类。然而仍是急转直下，身子日渐虚弱。后来每天都昏昏沉沉的，醒的少睡得多，常常握着杨九郎给他的玉佩发愣。人也变的恹恹的。

 

这阵子明明正值炎夏，却常常喊冷，杨九郎半夜抱着他睡觉时候，常常要听听他的心是不是还是在跳动的，否则会觉得自己是不是抱着一具尸体。

 

张云雷老是笑他胆子小，杨九郎知道，他只是怕，怕一觉醒来，他的小将军已经离他而去。

 

除了早朝，杨九郎多半时间都在重华阁待着，在床榻旁边看着张云雷睡觉，在他醒了的时候找话本子读给张云雷，有时去见一些来自民间的郎中，得到的答复却都是毫无希望。

 

直到入秋，兵部奏报和探子的口信一起递上杨九郎案头的时候，小将军的身体情况再一次恶化。

 

须知即使没有后妃，深宫与朝廷也是紧密相连。宫外有些按捺不住的大臣纷纷上表，请求新帝选妃充实后宫。随后，内务总管清查与前朝勾结的宫人，情节轻的都赶出了宫墙，严重的全部杖杀——在宫中有眼线的异心朝臣们，见识到了杨九郎继位以来首次暴怒。

 

当然，这一切并没有让张云雷知晓。

 

秋分那天，杨九郎处理完公文到了寝殿的时候，屋里开着窗，张云雷趴在床边往瓷盂里吐血，冯照洋给他拍着背顺气。

 

杨九郎走过去坐在张云雷另一边，看着瓷盂里全是发黑的颜色，心头禁不住一阵绞痛。但无计可施，只能坐在床榻边上等小将军吐干净了淤血再说。

 

张云雷吐得头晕，眼神涣散，却伸出手要抓住什么似的。

 

杨九郎把手递过去握住他的，随后让张云雷靠在自己身上：“辫儿，辫儿，我在呢，你要什么？”

 

“哥哥，翔子哥哥，”张云雷气若游丝，“你叫他们……都出去吧……我想单独跟你待会儿。”

 

明显是有事要交代，冯照洋还想留下，杨九郎虽然百个不乐意接受这个事儿，还是对冯照洋说道：“无妨，你们都出去等着吧，有事儿我叫你帮忙。”

 

冯照洋点点头，把手上刚洗好的毛巾递给杨九郎，跟着一众人等退了出去。

 

杨九郎替人擦了嘴角的污血，方才问道：“怎么了小辫儿，有什么小秘密只能跟我说呀？”

 

“确实……是个小秘密来着，哥哥……”张云雷惨惨一笑：“你千万别拦我，听我说完……”

 

“翔子哥哥……不，陛下，”说着，他强撑着直起身子，“请饶恕臣的欺君大罪。

 

“臣……臣本名张磊，并非出身青州张家，而是……而是……”

 

张云雷在床榻上冲着杨九郎跪下，一个头磕在床榻上，未等说话，便被杨九郎截了胡。

 

“我知道的，小辫儿，”他笑着把人抱住，换了个姿势让张云雷安安心心的躺在自己怀里，“我都知道的。”

 

“……？”张云雷愣了，硬从杨九郎怀里直起身子，不可思议的看着他，“你……你都知道？”

 

“嗯，”杨九郎点点头，把人抱回怀里：“太奶奶去世时，我在宫中守三十天丧礼，回家时，灵堂祭着一块鹿骨……我便知道了，你是北渝皇族旁支的孩子……”

 

“哥哥……哥哥对不起，我瞒你这么久……”

 

张云雷呼吸突然急促起来，杨九郎连忙去捋他的胸口。自入夏时候张云雷瘦了许多，以前那些成型的肌肉不见了，上身只剩一层皮肉盖着骨头架子。

 

杨九郎亲他的额头，长叹一口气，“即使你没说，我也一直知道，所以这算不上什么欺君，这么多年你在我身边，并没因此伤我，反而帮我护我，我究竟还要怎样才能让你知道，你并没有对不起我呢？”

 

27.

 

张云雷并不言语，只靠在杨九郎怀里养神，屋里一时间除去小将军的呼吸再无别的声音，每一次都把空气挤压到肺的深处，像是长长的叹息。

 

良久，张云雷摸出贴身放的血玉，拿在手里不停摩挲着，看向旁边的小皇帝：“哥哥近日……被西北边境的军马声嘶……闹的头疼吧？”

 

杨九郎猛一看向他：“你如何知道？！”

 

话已出口，怀中的小将军骤然一缩，杨九郎便知失言，他本不是这个意思，只好把人紧紧拥在怀里：“我是说……你理应多多休息，不应再费神看这些事情……”

 

张云雷垂目微笑：“哥哥不用刻意安慰我，帝王之道，确该如此。我既是北渝人，为明君计，哥哥确实应当避讳与我。也算是不违逆先帝遗愿。”

 

老皇谈及不准让张云雷入主中宫时，整个养心殿连宫人都不曾有个，侍驾的只有杨九郎。更别说遗诏上。这话最多也就是父子间的谈论，连个口谕也算不上。到底是何人把这密谈之言传至他耳中？

 

他执意将张云雷迎入重华阁，却不封位分，朝臣多有言语，此事张云雷知道多少，胡思乱想又能猜到何等地步？

 

宫里的脏事儿手段繁多，他虽每日宿在此处，名为陪伴实为护在病榻旁侧，但总有不在的时候，有心的朝臣又能买通什么人，说些什么话，让他生出多少疑虑？

 

此一番他忽然坦白出旧事，是否又胡乱猜测病势？

 

这些面临的问题他一概不知，不禁令人心头烦躁。

 

杨九郎心头慌了，病中人，心思脆弱，易多思多虑，何况他的小孩儿从不是什么没心没肺的主儿。即使关系亲近不分你我，他心里对张云雷也是十二万分的信任，但此刻的他们当中隔着君臣，以张云雷的性子，虽然已在重华阁住下了小半年，但有些事情，惯会被他遮掩下去，如不询问，便能大事化小小事化无，再化成一把刀子，直挺挺被他戳进自个儿的心里。

 

眉头蹙起，杨九郎大手揽过他怀中的小将军，沉声说道：“辫儿，我不是那意思，你我如今并非只是君臣，更是夫妻，可若立了位分，你便要宿到那中宫去，到时咱们不得见不说，朝堂里那些老家伙也都上赶着把自家的孩子送进来，我虚与委蛇也罢，你也要劳心劳神。故而自私，把你放在重华阁里，只是想要与你多待一些时日，并不曾作其他想法。”

 

“哥哥，”张云雷从他怀中起身，按回了他的话茬子，“我知哥哥心意，这些年我与哥哥一起的时间少之又少，我也想与哥哥多一些安生时日。”说着便将杨九郎的手按在自己胸口，“这样便好，我与哥哥天天在一起，既日日清闲开心，也不让你做违逆之人。”

 

“辫儿，入主中宫一事，父皇并无着实口谕留下，遗诏上也无嘱托，死无对证，什么违逆遗命之类，咱们大启向来不兴这个。以你军功和德行，便是坐到中宫，也无人可以挑出错误。”杨九郎拂过小将军的头顶，脸色严肃：“但，我父皇与我谈及此事时，并无旁人在场，我确实想听听是谁在你耳旁嚼舌根。”

 

张云雷只低头不语，沉默间便有人敲响了房门，门外传来杨九郎身边随侍内官的声音：“陛下，药煎好了，奴才可否给您送进去？”

 

张云雷还是将血玉握在手里，看着小皇帝脖子上蓝幽幽的珠子，拍拍他的背，示意他安稳安稳，杨九郎长喘了几息，方才平复了情绪，脸色稍霁。

 

“进！”

 

随侍的内官何靖进了寝殿，端过一个小托盘，跪在床榻下方举过头顶：“陛下，冯太医说主子吐了一回，这是刚刚又煎好的药，嘱咐主子要热热的喝下才好。”

 

张云雷神色不动，只竖起二指，在小皇帝背在身后的手心敲了敲，杨九郎当下意会，便让何靖把药放下退出去。

 

待殿门合上，小皇帝看向旁边的小将军，一脸询问颜色，张云雷点点头，方是确认，旋即在杨九郎面前打了两个手势，他自个儿盯着门，让杨九郎去取阁子上的银碗，一边矫揉着往日少有的撒娇时候的声儿：“这药苦的很，不想喝。”

 

那边的杨九郎亦是心领神会：“喝嘛，良药苦口，我喂你。张嘴，啊——”

 

取了东西坐回榻上，杨九郎顺着张云雷的眼神看向门口那个身影，果然不同于往常。张云雷也将手里琉璃碗盛着的药倒进了杨九郎手里的银碗，只一点儿进去，银碗中的药液便迅速的起泡，碗表面氧化发黑。杨九郎眼睛瞪起，看向旁边把琉璃碗里的药倒进瓷盂中的张云雷，疑问比了个口型：“大哥向来都是自己送药。”

 

“大哥自然妥帖。”张云雷摇头拽过他一只手掌，在掌心内写字道：“且交给我，对付这等人，不用耗费什么心力。”

 

杨九郎起初皱眉不允，耐不住张云雷磨他，便出了声音道：“好算是喝完啦！辫儿吃糖。”说罢便将人放倒在榻上轻轻点头。

 

一边的张云雷面布喜色，也飞快的点点头，伸手掐了掐小皇帝的脸，打着手势说只要等三天，便自合上眼睛乖乖休息。

 

杨九郎瞧着身边人呼吸渐渐平稳，轻撂下握着的手，说到底，还是放心不下。

 

28.

 

小皇帝只暗自留意，此后接连三日，何靖都随侍御前，药物与食物由他经手，杨九郎都用银器一一验过，俱如以前。

 

何靖在他身边侍奉多年，尚且如此，杨九郎心道自己身边防卫如此松弛，不由得焦虑。

 

相较之下他的小将军显然并不心急，张云雷卖了个关子，只叫小皇帝不必担心防卫之事，只要好好等着，三天这事儿必出分晓。

 

第三天晨起，杨九郎退朝回来便假模假式发愁，说下午有外府大臣入宫汇报各地秋收相关事宜，叫小将军好好午睡，待醒了以后也开完了会。

 

这厢张云雷刚刚送走杨九郎躺在床榻上没多久，便见他的小皇帝翻了窗子跳进屋里来。

 

小将军笑的花枝乱颤，小声笑话他：“青天白日的翻窗子进来，哥哥你这像是要偷情。”

 

“去你的，赶紧躺好。”杨九郎抬了抬下巴假意嗔他。

 

末了又问：“你既躲了出来，现在谁在外头？”

 

杨九郎自拿了一把小小的弩箭上好弓弦，“自有妥帖的人来替，一切安排妥当，你不必忧心。”说罢躲在屏风后头屏气凝神。

 

不出所料，约摸着过了大概一刻钟，何靖推门而进，闩上房门前还四处看看，显然是已清理了外面的人。

 

床上的张云雷仰面闭目，毫无防备，何靖走近沉声自语：“毒药喝了三天，竟还没有弄死你，”言讫，自袖中抽出一条六七寸长的钢针握在遍布硬茧的手里，接着便将钢针抵在张云雷心口，“今日便除掉你这废物，免得坏掉主公大计。”

 

没想到伸掌要将这东西拍进去，被骤然睁眼的张云雷制住了手腕：“兄弟，别来无恙？”

 

“你！你没睡！你也没伤！”何靖吓了一跳，指着张云雷：“你怎能发现我？”

 

便见杨九郎从屏风后暴跳而出：“蠢东西！等的就是你！”

 

何靖一击不中，又看见屋里有旁人出来，挣开张云雷的手便要往出逃，杨九郎手中弩箭机括两发连射而出，正穿了何靖的两个膝窝，叫他动弹不得，又上前朝着心口猛踹了一脚，何靖一口血喷出，疼得趴在地上以头抢地，虽没有阵阵哀嚎，鲜血自膝盖汩汩流出，亦是脸色苍白。

 

何靖见到是杨九郎，脸上禁不住更加的大惊失色：“不可能！启贼！你中碧血那么久，怎能还有武力？”

 

话一出口他便看清了，此刻站在榻前犀弩上弦的杨九郎，本该出现在他腰间的血玉正在张云雷手中。

 

何靖指着张云雷，目眦欲裂，大声喝骂：“吃里扒外的狗东西！你们张家落难，受风澈君恩惠才能保全，如今北渝正需要你，你竟然还背叛风澈君，为这启贼卖命！”

 

“哥哥，劳烦你卸了他的后槽牙。”榻上张云雷已经起身靠在床头，面无表情的看着何靖，然后垂首摩挲那块玉佩。

 

杨九郎知道有些关窍，便掐住了何靖的下巴卸了，防止他咬舌自尽，随后将他左右两颗后槽牙两拳解决了出来，果然是两颗毒囊。

 

“也不怕吃饭的时候硌到，给自己弄死。”杨九郎弩箭指向地上的何靖：“你若能归顺，朕可以饶你一命。”

 

“呸！”何靖一口血啐出来，下巴用不上力的原因说话也乌涂，“休想！”

 

说完便拽了袖口的一条线结，线结不知联动了什么机关，这何靖立时就倒在地上，没了声息。

 

“大意了……还是叫他自尽了。”张云雷叹息一声，自床上翻身下来，顾不得穿上鞋子，便走到那何靖身边，蹲下身子便要去尸体耳后摸索。

 

杨九郎连忙拦着：“辫儿，你别碰，这人身上不知还有什么别的毒素机括没有。”

 

“无妨，哥哥，”张云雷笑着拍拍他的手背，重新摸索，摸到尸体有线扣的那个手腕，不知用了什么手法，卸下了个环，小皇帝方才看清楚，那手环内是一排钢针，只要拉动线扣，钢针便可以竖起。

 

“这什么玩意儿？”便要伸手去碰。

 

“哥哥别动，这是他们用来自杀的东西，钢针上涂了一箭封喉，”张云雷轻声嗤笑，“那么多年过去，他们也不记得革新一下。就连密语也还在用十几年前的旧货。”

 

“密语？”

 

“是的。这些人隶属暗影，都是风澈君的死士。”张云雷一边解释，一边也找寻到尸体耳后的接缝，将面具撕下，露出北渝人本来的高额深目来。

 

何靖不过十七八岁，自小便在小皇帝身边陪侍，方才杨九郎在屏风后面听到何靖声嗓低沉，不似本声，更不是自小入宫净身的内监，心下便已了然，这是外人混进来。杨九郎垂目：“能让这些人混进来，看来宫中防卫确实纰漏不小。”

 

“并不全是。”小将军把人皮面具扔在一边：“只是这些人自小受训，善于隐匿，宫中卫士看不出来也是合情。”

 

杨九郎盯着地上横尸的北渝刺客：“我已派人去找了真正的何靖。”

 

“没用的，他既然隐藏了这么时间，何靖怕是凶多吉少。”

 

“总要去找，”杨九郎道，“何靖自小跟着我，倘若遭遇不测，我会妥善安排他的身后事。”杨九郎想到前些日子朝臣们在宫中的眼线，气的咬牙：“就是不知道这宫中还有多少安插进来的鼠辈，这人一死便断了线索。”

 

张云雷并不知晓，只当他是为北渝的人烦心，摇头说道：“这事儿哥哥倒是不用担心，他们用来通联的密语没变，假何靖死了尚有我在，略施小计就能给这些家伙揪出来。”说罢又去尸体上搜寻其他东西，但已无任何线索，小将军便脱了尸体的衣裳，果然在肋骨上找到了印记，指给旁边的小皇帝看：“你看看，这便是了。”

 

杨九郎仔细看了尸体上的纹刺，是两个不认识的符号，想来是所谓的密语，便问：“这什么意思？能看出什么线索么？”

 

张云雷只站起身来，回身洗了手走到床榻上，“暂时看不出来，只是他所在队伍的番号而已。”

 

杨九郎脑海中晃过什么，洗过了手亦在张云雷旁边坐下：“他刚才盯着我，说什么‘不可能’、‘碧血’之类的，什么意思？”

 

张云雷脸色白了白，他握着那块血玉直勾勾看向旁边小皇帝疑问的目光，半晌，他长出一口气。

 

“哥哥……有些事情。我以为你查到了，便没有讲给你，如今方知道你也不知情……”张云雷跪直身体，垂目稽首，“只盼陛下听完，仍然能够相信臣。”

 

杨九郎隐约觉得此事曲折，但还是斩钉截铁的点点头，不再让他跪着，往常一样的给小将军圈进怀里，然后握住了张云雷的手：“哥哥自然信你的。你琢磨这事也累了，不如先歇息一会儿，好么？”

 

“陛下……”

 

“恩？”

 

“……哥哥。”

 

“这才对。”杨九郎搂他，“乖，听话。”

 

杨九郎在他颈后切了一下，张云雷立时失了知觉睡了过去，小皇帝将人打横抱起，推开门，传唤了禁军统领与负责照应小将军的冯照洋。

 

待冯照洋赶到，没等按上小皇帝怀中人的脉搏，手里便隔着布，被塞了两样东西。

 

“陛下这是？”

 

“我与辫儿的贴身之物，劳烦大哥仔细查验。”

 

29.

 

夜幕四合时分，重华阁内一灯如豆。张云雷靠在榻上，喝了一口旁边的晾好的开水，娓娓道来。

 

“我出身的北渝张家，早前是青州的大户人家，当年北渝和大启互市，张家正是最开始通商的那几个商户。算起这一支，我的曾祖与风澈的外公是亲生兄弟，那时互市，张家也算打开一条来往商路，不能说家财万贯挥金如土，但生活也还算锦衣玉食。”

 

小皇帝摸了摸下巴：“风澈与你便是叔侄。”见张云雷点头，疑问道：“那何以……？”

 

“哥哥可曾听说过当年的连环杀人碎尸案？”

 

“略有耳闻，我从父皇的档案室中查阅过归档，凶手残忍，难以料想。之后青州张家没有主事之人，日渐衰颓。”

 

“不错，那一件连环案之后，我祖父与风澈的母亲逃往北渝避祸，也继续经商维持生活，后来家境好了些，从临城搬去辰溪。也就有了渊集君与我祖姑母这一段。

 

“北渝党争之事多年。渊集尚且还是皇子时，并不受宠，因此也无甚资本，祖姑母与他萍水相逢，暗生情愫，作为母家，张家家境殷实，本该是他夺嫡之资。但当年我祖父为自保，住进辰溪不久便加入渊集的兄弟淮燊麾下。”

 

“这便是因为张家站错了队，之后心生怨念。”杨九郎道。“听说淮燊是个贤德的人。”

 

“没错，当时张家也是觉得淮燊更加可能上位，谁知……”张云雷点头：“渊集生性残暴，自然不会放过本家，但当时祖姑母已经身怀六甲，他也需要一个仁慈之君的名声。”

 

“那后来呢？”

 

“祖姑母临盆之时难产，大出血，最后一点力气生下风澈之后便撒手人寰。那之后不久张家有一个小辈在辰溪城里因赌私斗杀了人，判连坐，自此张家便垮掉了。”

 

杨九郎道：“所以风澈开始夺嫡时，便把剩下的张家人都收为己用，以示恩惠。”

 

“正是。”张云雷点点头，“渊集君膝下七子，风澈那时候尚是宁王，与怀王，临王以及宣王斗在一处，四家党争夺取帝位。风澈行事乖戾，较他父亲渊集更甚，认为自己不受宠，一则是因为祖姑母是个启人，二则是张家不肯襄助渊集缘故。那时便成立暗影，召一些有资质的幼童入内训练，他们的家人，或者挟持，或者就直接杀死，幼童长大了，便是为他可用的死士。

 

“我猜他也是存了报复的心思，张家凡是满八岁的孩子，都被迫加入暗影受训，我出生那年风澈继位，便赶上辰溪城闹天花，家里幼子夭折不少，同辈同龄只我一个，我便被提早编进暗影，受更加严格的训练。十一岁那年，风澈像是疯了似的，执意下令去攻打青州，到了边境方知张家另有旁支在青州城内，风澈屠城后，张家便只剩下我们在北渝的一支。到十二岁那年，大启铁骑破城，风澈逃逸，对暗影下了死命令。当时我年纪小，他们只派给我参进启军的任务……”

 

说道此处，小将军忍不住的发抖，童年的阴影在他身上闪现而出，杨九郎伸手抚摩张云雷的脊背，意图安抚他：“我知道了，你来此潜伏，是生是死各为命数，但你若不来，他们便灭你全族，是不是？”

 

张云雷低头不语，算是默认，喘了几息强自平复了心情，抬起手将那血色玉佩递到杨九郎眼前给他看：“这玉佩上的纹路，便是暗影的密文。风澈对我下了命令，叫我务必害死你，使大启群龙无首，西北边境他们联合姜国，南下东进，分而食之。”

 

“那么，暗杀声势太大，用毒自有专人检查，最稳妥的法子，就是用慢毒腐蚀肌体。”杨九郎骤然发力，抢过小将军手里的血玉，掼在地上摔得粉碎，他看向满脸惊讶的张云雷，“便是这玩意儿吧？”

 

张云雷脸色委顿：“是。”

 

“姜国使臣贡上来那天你便讨了去，贴身带着，跟着又叫我带好你从南境寻到的辟毒珠，这样即便是每日我与你一处，这慢毒影响的也只有你一人。我知你会咽下一些什么事儿不予我知，竟没想到这时才说出来”小皇帝看着他，痛心疾首，“你以为一味牺牲就很高尚是么？”

 

“不是的。”微弱的声音。“哥哥你知道我的身份，不也没有直接杀了我么？”

 

杨九郎瞪起眼睛看他：“这根本不一样，好么。”

 

“这确实不对等，但是，哥哥，大启可以没有一个将军，可绝对不能没有君主。”张云雷看向他的目光里慢慢都是坚定：“哥哥还记得西北边境时候那顿鞭子么？那一顿我挨得不亏，哥哥的一顿打，彻底给我从仇恨的梦里打清醒了。”

 

小皇帝一时语塞，张云雷接着说道：“我家里势力不强，受人欺压，五岁时候我便被卷入党争，一直被暗影训练的这些年，那个人不像人鬼不像鬼的环境早让我恨透了，大启铁骑破城之后，我虽训练时候跟着他们喊国仇家恨，但着实也不知道恨谁，恨北渝？北渝已经被灭了，再恨也无用。感谢启军？又确实是启军让我面临抉择蒙受苦难。

 

可这么多年在哥哥身边，我也想通了，北渝比起大启，内政腐朽，国力空虚，就算这些都抛开不说，自渊集之父，三代皇族，党争不断，官吏也贪赃枉法，合该是个沦亡的结局。况且大启接管那片贫瘠之后，善待百姓，人们生活康泰，这也没什么不好。

 

这么多年征战，也见过了不少流离失所的百姓，我若杀了你，确实是完成任务了，姜国挥师南下，到时候就算大启朝局动荡、群龙无首，战争也不可避免，开门投诚也好，死战到底也罢，说到底，遭殃的还是这些平头百姓。他们是无辜的。”

 

杨九郎紧紧搂过他的小将军，脑海里回响起老皇在养心殿同他密谈的话，眼见并不为真，耳听也未必是虚。他知道张云雷一颗红心，但大家中间隔着一层君臣，要守的条条框框就相应的更多，如果此刻心有疑虑，他与张云雷之间间隙再难填补。

 

沉默许久，杨九郎方才出声：“你同我讲实话，你在此处潜伏这么多年，便只有这一处任务么？而且我也很好奇，他们如何知道，是你在我身边？”

 

小皇帝语调平静，张云雷枕在他肩膀，自是看不清他脸上的表情。

 

“倒是没有，既然是秘密棋子，暗影也是断断不会轻易启用。”小将军长长出了一口气，如释重负，“但有一件，确实是我对不住你，哥哥，我是将死之人，剩的这个事儿也没必要再藏着。”

 

眼见着话说多了，张云雷也伤了神，没有心思去考量太多，只往杨九郎怀里又靠了靠：“当年在西北边境时候，我收到暗影的通联讯号，到了联络处发现只有九春哥带队，以为是自己的身份被九春哥发现，便设下计，想要求证他是否也为北渝暗影，但后来……他确实忠心于你，我暴露了，他也未曾上报，仅仅叫我好好思考……只是万没想到那天的印记没有清理干净，引来姜国兵马，结果让九春哥折在里面。也因着这个事情，叫混在姜国营里的北渝秘党知道了，我在你身边。”

 

话说完他看向杨九郎，他攥着的拳直发抖，张云雷意欲离开他的怀抱，却被杨九郎捏在他肩膀上的手拦住，因着愤怒，力道大得很，压得小将军单薄肩膀一片青紫。

 

难怪那时小孩儿会跟他说，自己并不是生下来就是美玉，小皇帝暗暗咂摸话中的意思，脸色阴沉：“我与你初见那时，你说要当将军，为家人报仇，这话我本当成一件事来听的……如今看来，却是并列的两件事，不是么？”

 

“对不起，哥哥，害你失去了伙伴。我自知欺骗于你……”小将军将手伸进怀中揣好，那里放着他为了避免死相难看而备下的剧毒，想到今日便是诀别之期，方才还心系天下的男孩子一度哽咽，话已然是说不下去。

 

动作尽数落在杨九郎眼睛里，小将军话没说完，便被杨九郎制住了拿着毒药的手，小皇帝直瞪着他：“你刚才说不杀的原因，仅仅是为了什么苍生么？”

 

被杨九郎制住不能动弹，小将军神色激动，没过多会儿已是满脸的泪，红着眼眶近乎嘶吼的回答：“对不起，哥哥，我想你活着！我不杀九春哥便要杀你！我不想你死，哥哥。我只想你活着！”

 

杨九郎双手箍住他，把小将军藏在怀里的药硬生生抠了出来，也同那玉一样狠狠摔了出去。

 

李九春的死虽然令小皇帝愤怒，但很快他便冷静下来。笑话，小孩儿在他身边这么多年，为着他的帝位和大业做了多少事情，甚至不惜为他献出生命，再因以前一件错事冒出疑虑，非要小孩儿一死自证清白，那便与北渝那些混沌有何区别？

 

杨九郎紧紧地抱着怀里突然间情绪崩溃的小孩儿，一遍一遍抚摩他硌手的脊背，亲吻他的耳朵，安抚小孩儿的情绪。

 

良久，怀中的小将军哭泣渐渐止住，杨九郎将他扶起来，给哭花了脸的人揩拭净了眼泪：“九春已经死了，人死不能复生，这个事就算你我再怎么样，也没有转圜的余地，莫不如就让这事情过去，你我替九春好好活着。况且九春的死，也不是没有意义的，至少他让你把心里那点仇恨彻底放下，但是辫儿，这不过是一件错事，你并不是非要因为这个去死。”

 

张云雷呼吸渐渐平稳，他拥过面前的小皇帝，随后松开了臂膀，往床榻旁边的瓷盂里面吐了几口，杨九郎看着，都是艳丽的红色，递上了旁边的白水给他漱口，待人吐完了，又拿起旁边的温热手巾递给他。

 

张云雷接过手巾擦拭干净唇边的血迹，便把东西放在一旁，重新靠在杨九郎怀里，情绪已然稳定许多，但仍然带着不匀的喘：“哥哥，料想你已经知道‘碧血’的毒性，这也正是我想跟你说的。大启如今虽是海内安稳，朝堂清明，但哥哥新君方继，难免有些心机叵测之人借题发挥，上下其手。哥哥是皇帝，我为将帅，你我君臣并非平头百姓家的夫妻，身上还担着些别的责任。”

 

“什么责任都不及你。”杨九郎另取了一块热手巾，贴在张云雷泛了青紫的握紧了他的手，“小辫儿，我八岁参训，十三岁参军，十六岁领兵出征，到今天既能坐上皇位，定然有我自己的手段，你已为我抛却那么多东西，我不想再要你担什么无须有的责任。”

 

“为人臣行忠君事！”张云雷瞧他油盐不进，急得满眼通红：“哥哥，现下你既然知道我的身份，便以叛国通敌的罪判了，一来新君登基，诛杀有罪之臣，警示朝野，二来，入住重华阁一事，朝臣多有微词，也算安抚，三来，有了假何靖与这血玉之事，哥哥大可以此朝姜国施压，姜国最硬的防线已然在我们手里，哥哥手握百万铁骑，我料定他们不敢随意……

 

他说多了话，不得不喘，杨九郎连忙捋着小将军的背，助他顺利呼吸，这才把话说出来：“我这身躯残破，即使哥哥悉心照顾着，也是命无定数，左不过是早死几日或晚死几日的差别，与其在这里枯死，不如为哥哥做些于朝局、于社稷有利之事。”

 

“凭什么？”小皇帝声音已经带着一层怒气：“旁的先不论，北渝虽然曾经与我大启对立，但如今北境安定，自辰溪到灵谷，已皆是我大启子民，一个开疆扩土的将领，战功彪炳，为国负伤累累，就因为你是异族之身投军，我便要拿如此功臣平衡朝局、拓宽疆域？后世青史会不会骂个狗血喷头咱们先搁在一边，就是我心里也过不去这道，何况……小辫儿，我等了你这么多年，终于有名正言顺的缘由同你在一起，哪里舍得让你去死？我的心，不是铁打的。”

 

“陛下！”小将军看向他的眼睛满满都是光彩：“倘若真能为陛下攘除奸佞，也不枉我在陛下身边这许多年，得你精心照拂。朝野和后世，我的名声如何我不在意，此一举事半功倍，我身子好的时候为你打打仗，现下打架打不了了，总还可以在最后为你做一点好事情。”

 

“你怎知你送个死，便有奸佞之辈自投罗网？”杨九郎不忍再听，“想都不要想！”

 

张云雷张了张嘴，还要再说什么，便见满脸愠怒的小皇帝一把将自己抱住：“这事儿你死心吧，你是我的人，便只需要听我的话、记我的话，晓得么？”少年的声音响在耳边，已带了上位者的威严，“我知已没什么可以威胁到你，但你若敢做出这等事，我便也敢禅让皇位，再吊死在护国将军王府的松树上，管他妈的朝局不朝局，国家不国家。”

 

张云雷怔了一会儿，听了杨九郎的浑话快被气笑了，只把下巴搁在杨九郎的肩膀上：“那便成了昏君了，哥哥。”

 

“你若不想叫我成为昏君，就要好好活着，”小皇帝默默在张云雷的寝衣上蹭掉眼泪，努力让自个儿的声音平静下来：“乖宝，你可记住了，哥哥我说到做到。”

 

“好吧哥哥……”这下换他的小将军安慰他了，杨九郎搂紧了张云雷细瘦的腰，便听见小孩儿的声音在他耳边响起。“哥哥，我本不该住进重华阁的，但阴差阳错帮你挡了一回，许是九春哥哥在天之灵，圆我一个盼望”

 

他细瘦的手臂紧紧环抱住杨九郎：“哥哥，我也舍不得你。”

 

-

 

杨九郎一早查阅过这种慢毒相关的资料，身中“碧血”，机体腐朽，血不留驻，有些人还会身上皮肤溃烂。

 

小孩儿也知这毒的症状，但爱漂亮，不愿变成那丑陋样子，故而提前备了致命的剧毒。两个人谈开了，备好的剧毒被小皇帝给缴了以后，倒也不去再寻，只乖乖的与杨九郎宿在一处，每日醒了便与身旁的小皇帝说说笑笑，一副云淡风轻的样子，要杨九郎给他拿镜子。

 

杨九郎知道小孩儿痛楚，只是做了轻松样子给他看，也不忍让小将军费力粉饰太平的心思白费，装作一副拗不过他无可奈何的样子，每日都取来镜子到小孩儿床头给他照上一照，幸好也没有成那丑陋德行，张云雷亦很是开心，连苦涩的药汤也比以前喝的痛快。

 

饶是如此，由于毒素侵入肌理张云雷身体愈来愈差，这些日子更是有时吐血不止，伴着周身剧痛，杨九郎看着心疼，但他的小将军惯是个能忍的，只苍白着脸躺在小皇帝怀里，额头上汗涔涔，还扭出个笑来，要杨九郎讲《笑林广记》。

 

“笑什么笑。难受也不知哭，怪不得没奶吃！”

 

杨九郎强忍着眼泪笑着嗔他，待到小孩儿呼吸中的隐痛消散，睡着了，才背过身去，偷偷抹掉眼泪。

 

-

 

最后一天还是如期而至。

 

杨九郎本已经感觉自己的眼泪已经流干了，盯着张云雷那个狐狸样子的笑，也跟着笑眯了眼睛。

 

张云雷抬手捏捏小皇帝的脸，气若游丝：“真好啊哥哥……下辈子……我还跟着你……”

 

他苍白了几个月的脸色红润起来，眼睛里也熠熠闪光，小皇帝知道那是回光返照，只紧紧抱着小孩儿的身子。

 

“我答应你的已经做到了，哥哥，你也得答应我，做个治世之君。”

 

杨九郎点头答应：“恩，我一定。”

 

“哥哥，我的小辫儿你还留着么？找给我看看好不好？”

 

杨九郎自腰间摘下了赤金锦囊，从里面取出了那段辫子，还有一节与它系在一起的头发。

 

那段头发是暗红的颜色，正是小皇帝的头发。这便算是结发白首的意思。

 

“自古美人如名将，不许人间见白头。对不起啊，哥哥，我陪不成你白头了。”

 

小将军声息将失时尚在微笑，小皇帝咬着牙强忍住眼泪，也微笑着送了他最后一程。

 

30.

 

裕文三年春。启帝杨淏翔点军二十万兵发姜国，御驾亲征，内政交各司审理。

 

同年六月，启军拿下鸿关，长驱直入姜国北部平原。

 

八月初，姜国国君开城投降，献上北渝旧主风澈，归顺大启。

 

九月，銮驾回朝。

 

中宫空悬，众臣上书请立。帝允，但未知中宫何人。

 

及至大婚，帝自重华阁出，着喜服，手捧灵位，上书张氏名讳，乃已故护国大将军王。

 

帝诏曰：本朝中宫仅此，再无增设，待朕百年，与之同葬。

 

全文完。


End file.
